<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dynamic Tales of Transylvania - Book 1: The Arcane Lore by charlemagne_2403</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908762">The Dynamic Tales of Transylvania - Book 1: The Arcane Lore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlemagne_2403/pseuds/charlemagne_2403'>charlemagne_2403</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dynamic Tales of Transylvania [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlemagne_2403/pseuds/charlemagne_2403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>•	“Set in the 1870s, prior to the founding of the hotel, the series follows six different monsters who struggle to survive the human world which they believed is dangerous. But when an unknown threat plans to overthrow the humans, the six monsters have no choice but to defend their world, even if it means being feared by many.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dynamic Tales of Transylvania [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dynamic Tales of Transylvania - Book 1: The Arcane Lore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plotting_pen/gifts">None (Plotting_pen)</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>•	“Set in the 1870s, prior to the founding of the hotel, the series follows six different monsters who struggle to survive the human world which they believed is dangerous. But when an unknown threat plans to overthrow the humans, the six monsters have no choice but to defend their world, even if it means being feared by many.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1874</p><p>A quarter til dawn, an unnamed village.</p><p> </p><p>Frank was running away from the "thing" that pursued him throughout the village streets. The creature kept chasing him, determined to hunt down its victim. Frank ran faster, but the thing was catching up.</p><p>He had no idea how he got caught up in this situation. All he knew that it was according to plan. He hoped that the creature can't kill him if he ran. But it was too risky to think about it now. Frank looked around at the closed doors of each house and the dark alleyways, hoping he'll find a place to hide. He was in a stage of panic. He grew more frantic as he could hear the elusive footsteps of the creature behind him.</p><p>"Where are you, Alice?" he murmured to himself. The tall, humungous size of a man cowered for his life. The creature was getting closer. By some miracle, Frank noticed a dark alleyway and schemed a plan. He grabbed a smoke bomb from his satchel and immediately removed the pin.</p><p>"Please work." he pleaded to himself. And without looking back, aimed it at the creature.</p><p>The moment the smoke bomb busted on the ground, clouds of smoke begin to clutter up the streets as Frank quickly turned to the alleyway and hid. The creature's vision was now blocked by the sight of the fog. So, the creature ran into the other direction. Frank could no longer hear the footsteps of the thing that pursued him all night and peeked from the alleyway to take a look.</p><p>Relieved as he was, Frank began to take a step back. Frank could hear a rumble in his big belly and sat on the alley. He grabbed what looked like a disgustingly, rotten sandwich from his satchel. He licked his lips and munched on his snack. "At least I can enjoy a snack." he thought to himself. "That was quite a chase."</p><p>He munched and munched and munched until the disgusting snack disappeared in his hands. Frank licked his fingers to cleanse them and wipe them off his outfit. He was now satisfied. There was nothing that could scare him off. It was very quiet until....</p><p>CLANK!</p><p>There was noise in the alleyway Frank rested on. Frank stood up the moment he heard that. His instincts told him to run but he could barely move a muscle. He was in a stage of fear. It was very dark to see anything. Frank ignored his instincts and adjust his vision towards the darkness. After a few seconds, something caught his eye. Two yellow eyes glowed in the dark and a figure what appeared to be a dog glared at him. As Frank took a step back, the creature gnarled savagely. Frank noticed the figure. It was the same creature who had been chasing him throughout the streets.</p><p>How in the world did it found him? Then, he realized. It was the smell of his rotten snack that attracted the creature. He was dumfounded.</p><p>As soon the creature ran towards him, Frank kicked its snout but it resisted. "Stay back!!" Frank demanded. He later picked a wooden plank on the ground and smacked the creature's face. Frank turned back to ran but unexpectedly another one pounced at him. Frank tried to muster up his strength to fight them back but the creatures were much stronger. He could feel its paws clawing him down. It clawed an intense sting into his flesh. Held down by the creature, Frank observed two or three more appearing from the shadows. Frank tried to call for help however he remembered that he would wake up the humans. After all, what good is there in helping a monster from other monsters.</p><p>"It's over." Frank thought "This is going to be my demise". He regretted his decision not to run and he felt foolish. He prayed for life and closed his eyes hoping a something or someone would save him.</p><p>"Hey! You dirty mutts!" Frank could hear a woman's voice calling nearby. The creature turned to face the woman and revealed herself in red cloak. Frank looked up to see who the person was. He was overjoyed with relief.</p><p>"Alice!" Frank called the mysterious woman out. Finally, he was saved. "Frank, get up!" Frank realized this was his chance to use to overthrow the distracted creature holding him down. He conjured up his strength and threw the creature across the street. The others began to charge, now filled with a fiery passion to kill. Before one of the creatures could attack Frank, Alice shot him down with her enchanted pistol. The creature she shot dissolved into dust.</p><p>Frank punched the two remaining creatures and smashed them into ashes; Alice shot another one approaching her. Frank ran to Alice. "Where have you been?" Frank scolded her. "I could have gotten killed."</p><p>"Well, sorry." Alice apologized as she reloaded her pistol. "Got myself into a brawl. Luckily, I survived."</p><p>"Well, at least you're- ," before Frank could utter a word, he noticed the last creature he threw approaching Alice from the back.</p><p>"Alice, watch out!" warned Frank as he tried to shield her. But the young woman smiled. One eyelid flickers. She whips her enchanted pistol from her holster. She turned back and aimed at the creature's head and-</p><p>BANG-BANG_BANG!!</p><p>She shot him dead. Alice blew off the gun smoke from her pistol and turned to Frank. "There. Happy now?" Alice teasingly asked. Frank was very speechless but he was not surprised.</p><p>"Another one of your tricks, I see."</p><p>"Yep, another one of my tricks."</p><p>"You know you're a witch, Alice. You know that right."</p><p>"Hush." Alice silenced him, alarmed.</p><p>"What is it?" Frank asked.</p><p>"The humans are awake. They must have heard the noise." Frank looked at the streets and could see some of the windows being lit by the light. Due to the commotion they have caused, this alarmed some of the sleeping villagers. "We should leave." Frank suggested. Alice agreed. The sun was rising slowly as the two tried to avoid the scene.</p><p>They ran stealthily, trying not to get caught by the villagers. When they finally avoided the watchpersons and passed by a few houses, they immediately booked it into the near-by forest and stopped to take a few breaths. The sun rose and they continued walking into the woods.</p><p>"We're almost there." Alice said to Frank, hoping they would stop to catch a break.</p><p>"Alice, why do you want me to be the bait for these creatures?" Frank asked Alice as they trekked more. "What was it exactly that you're looking for?"</p><p>"Well, like I told you before, you have to let those creatures chase you." Alice said. "While you were distracting them, which I have to admit was not a good idea, I was able to access some information from a few villagers."</p><p>"How exactly?" Frank asked.</p><p>"Simple." Alice smiled confidentially. "I defeated them in the brawl I mentioned earlier."</p><p>"Wow, you are really that persistent."</p><p>"Well, it wasn't that bad."</p><p>"So, what piece of information do you gather up?"</p><p>"You'll be surprised." Alice said, teasing him.</p><p>"Tell me." Frank said in a not-so stern tone.</p><p>"I have founded the whereabouts of the Prince of Darkness."</p><p>There was silence. At first, Frank was skeptical. But his face changed from unamused to utter shock. He was in awe. "You can't be serious, are you?"</p><p>Alice then explained "Do you remember the things that chased you? Those were merely mirages created by the Prince himself meant to scare villagers from trespassing his sanctuary. Which is the reason why they turned to dust the moment you and I "killed" them. And the direction we're heading is his castle. Do you get it now?"</p><p>Frank was in disbelief but mustered up his thoughts. "Do you mean - no - you can't be serious."</p><p>"I am." Alice spoke with excitement. "We are finally going to meet Count Dracula."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>